4 hours to live
by Ardlea7
Summary: Set in new moon Bella finds the meadow but the wolves don't come to save her Laurent gives her a four hour head start before he tracks her down to bring to Victoria, but did someone see this coming? A Bella/Edward story with lots of family moments thrown in, please give it a read my first fanfiction so please be kind. The pack exist bt Bella does not know about them.


AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, I'm also English and dyslexic so please excuse the spelling. I haven't read twilight in ages and don really like it but I love the idea of a large family that jokes around and has fun with each other. Please be kind and I hope you enjoy I don't know if I will keep this up but please let me know if you have any suggestions :)

Chapter 1 A long day

I found it, I can't believe I actually found it! The meadow, it looked slightly different now. The grass was brown and dying; the once beautiful colourfull plants that surrounded the meadow were limp and lifeless, that was a good way to describe the meadow now, lifeless. Lifeless without Edward, just like me. I sat myself down on the slightly damp ground, he use to use this place to escape from the voices, like I am escaping now. I can't here anyone's thoughts but the voices of my concerned dad and friend were enough to guilt trip me even further into depression. No one but me and the Cullen's understood the love between us, vampires have there one true mate that they spend forever with. Edward doesn't know this but in the last few days of him becoming more distant, I asked Alice what happened if a vampire was rejected by their mate, she said in her tinkering voice that I remember so vividly "It wouldn't happen, neither of them could ever feel whole or happy again and they would eventually get back together of they both die, however if someone kills your mate then you would raise hell and earth to avenge them."

This is what worried me now both parts of that answer, one I still hoped that he would one day come back to me and that we could spend forever together, but if he doesn't; if he truly meant what he said and doesn't love me. How can I live knowing that this huge part of me is missing and I will never be whole? That wasn't the only thing worrying me now though because the second part of the statement was also worrying me now. Victoria, her mate James was dead because of me; I don't regret him dying I felt slightly better knowing one human blood thirsty vampire who liked to play with his food was no longer walking or killing. However Victoria was now mate less; and I was alone, why would she go after all seven of the Cullen's when I was the reason why; and defenceless. This is now what worried me; my friend's my family, yes I pushed them away because I needed time after they left; but now I was ready to let then back into my life. Yet I couldn't Victoria was a ticking time bomb, and they couldn't be anywhere near when she explodes, I would never forgive myself if they were hurt or killed because of me.

I looked around at the meadow once more and decided that I should probably head back, I didn't need to cause my dad anymore worry. I stood up, you know when you get that feeling of danger like someone's stood directly behind you, that's what I'm feeling right now. Part of me wanted to just run in the direction I was facing but, I knew from experience running just makes it fun for them. So with great reluctance and cation, I slowly turned around. Surprise, Laurent was not who I was expecting to see, he seemed to enjoy my reaction and then he started talking. "Ah Bella long time no see" he sauntered closer I fought the erg to take a step back, I stood frozen; and said nothing. "I was surprised though; that the Cullen's left you alone unprotected with Victoria on the loose, you've got a very big target on your head; well neck." He smiled menacingly, and continued "It's why I'm here so I can bring you to her." So this was it; my number was finally up and I had no one to protect me this time, and know where or means to run. "Last time you ran it was so fun so I tell you what I will give you a four hour head start, I missed out last time. Go on then RUN!" he shouted the last part.

I didn't need to be told twice I sprinted for the trail. I fell over so many times but I didn't let that stop me, I pushed on further my lungs were burning my muscles aching in protest but the adrenalin kept my body moving I through myself in my truck and it roared to life and I sped home. Bag, passport, money, phone, clothes, toiletries, I made my mental list as I drove home hoping that Charlie was working late or at La Push. I thanked my lucky stars the cruiser wasn't there when I pulled into the drive, I knew I couldn't out run Laurent but if I could lead him away at least everyone else maybe safe. Charlie would try to find me and maybe it might get a bit of national media coverage that the Cullen's would know what happened, and if they had any decency would come back and protect maybe even look after him. My first job was to pull my duffle bag from the top shelf of my wardrobe as it fell I noticed it was a lot heavy than I expected I pulled it onto my bed and opening it, I found a box that I had never seen before.

It was made of wood and had an intricate design on the front but what surprised me most about it was the unmistakable Cullen crest that had been carved into the lid. My heart rate sped up and my hand started to shake as I flicked open the latch on the side of the box inside there was a letter on top of what looked like a removable shelf hiding the rest of the contents. Holding my breath and wit great caution I picked up the letter, and was slightly disappointed that it was not Edwards's handwriting. I unfolded the letter and in curvy beautiful handwriting at the bottom saw it was signed Jasper. Now I was curious and began reading the letter.

 _Dear Bella_

 _I will never be able to apologise enough for what happened on your birthday, and now his mess is all my fault. Edward loves you Bella never forget that Edward will always love you forever, trust me I would know, But currently only he knows what is going on in his own head and believe me we are trying to talk him out of it but you know how stubborn he can be. Whatever he says to you on that day please ignore it, he's trying to protect you not only from me, but from himself and his world. None of us wanted to leave Bella, I have never felt this family so divided, so many negative emotions I can hardly be within three miles of them at the moment. Whatever you feel please believe me when I say we all feel the same, our family is not complete without you Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter Alice and Rosalie lost their little dress up sister me and Emmet lost or little sister who we swore to protect, an Edward lost the only person in the world who would ever make him happy. I am writing this letter to you Bella not to ask for forgiveness but because I know the truth that despite Edwards's assurances you will be safer without us in your life, I now that Victoria won't give up that easily I have seen it more times than I can count in my long history. Which is why this box is in your duffle bag, Alice assured me you wouldn't leave unless it was an emergency, and I be you Bella only use this in an emergency. The box will provide you with everything you need._

 _Be safe Bella_

 _Jasper_

 _PS yes the passport is fake, but it's a good fake and won't give you any trouble_

My hands were shaking, my mind was struggling to keep up, could this be did he really still care? Were they going to show up and rescue me? Maybe I could survive this I could see Edward again, I wouldn't complain about Alice taking me shopping I could have a mum who looked after me and not the other way around I could have a dad I could discuss anything with, and get an actual response and not be embarrassed, Emmet would make me laugh and then Jasper would calm me down. Caught up in my own little world one of my four hours had passed and I still had a knife hanging over me, I wasn't safe yet. I removed the shelf from the box and emptied the contents on to my bed and gasped. First was my fake passport under the name of Lottie Cullen with a post it note attached to it telling me he had I made since Alice had a vision of me becoming a Cullen before I had even met them. Next was ten thousand Dollars in Cash, next to this was a black credit card with another post it note with the pin number for it written in jaspers handwriting. Next to this was a set of car keys and instructions on how to get into the Cullen garage, next was a map with two locations on it one was in Denali and I assumed was there 'cousins' house the next was a house in a small town just outside Chicago, which I guessed is where they moved to after they left Forks. There was then detailed instructions on how to get to each property including speed cameras and where the police sometimes sat to catch speeders. As if I would be going that fast, there was also a prepared cover story for Charlie. Finally there was a small object that gave me the most hope, a phone.

I grabbed it immediately hoping it still had battery the screen flashed on and I opened up the contacts page to find all seven Cullen's preprogramed in as well as Charlies, Renee's and somebody I didn't know called Jenks. Without thinking anymore about it I clicked on Jaspers name, it had barely rung once when Jaspers confused hello came out of the phone. "Jasper" I breathed relief flooding into my voice. "Bella? What happened!?" I then launched into my telling of the last few hours as quickly as I could "I'm screwed Jasper, Laurent's here he gave me a four well three hours now head start before he finds me a drags my arse to wherever Victoria is hiding." I tripped and stumbled over my words before pausing for breath. After a few seconds of silence I wondered if he was still there. "Jasper?" I called out softly, he the snapped out of his frozen state with clear instructions. "Bella go to our house use the instructions I gave you to get to the garage take our car you will attract less attention, leave your truck in our garage. Drive towards the Chicago house, I marked out a hotel on the drive there, I will be waiting in the car park. Go, go now Bella!" Under the cover of twilight I made my escape.

I barely made the hidden turn to get onto their driveway as I pulled up to the front of their house I was hit by a wave of emotion, that I just did not have time to deal with I pushed it back down as I drove round to their garage and put the code into the little panel an waited as the door slowly rolled upwards. I wondered what car they had left me slightly nervous that it was going to be way too expensive and fast for me to even consider driving luckily though it was Edwards silver Volvo. I through my duffle bag on the back seats and kept Jaspers box on the front passenger seat. I sent a quick text to Jasper to tell him I was leaving their old house and started on my journey to leave Forks driving as quickly as I dared. I was on edge the entire journey my mind going round in circles thinking every shadow was going to jump out at me I swear at one point I saw a flash of white that must have been a vampire coming from the tree line, but it disappeared before I could even be sure I saw it. The hotel was now in sight and I began to get a bit nervous about stopping the car in such a secluded area. I pulled into the only space available in the far corner of the parking lot and had not even put the handbrake on before I felt another presence in the car with me, I looked to the passenger seat.

"Jasper!" I cried and couldn't help myself but launched myself at him to give him a hug he let out a low chuckle and then I realise what I'd done I let go and apologised "sorry" I looked down embarrassed. He smiled "Its fine my control has got a lot better since we left, I'm so sorry Bella this is all my..." I cut him off there "I never blamed you Jasper, but can we talk about this later last time I checked there are still people who want me dead, and I'm really hoping it was you I saw a couple of miles back running in the tree line and not them." His serious expression returned "That was Emmet you saw he was following you in the tree line he's looping back around to make sure we weren't followed then he will run alongside us Rose and Carlisle are heading back to forks to see if they can pick up a trail on Laurent. Esme is back at the house waiting for us and Alice has gone to find Edward after we left he branched out on his own trying to track Victoria. Emmets coming over now" before I could even think about the information Jasper had just given me the back door had just opened and closed and there sat my other big brother who pulled me into one of his big bear bone crushing hugs. "Bells! I missed you, I didn't want to leave I promise I tried to talk him out of it!" I smiled at that I had missed my brothers Jasper cut him off "Is it safe? Emmet suddenly turned serious "I think Laurent is keeping his promise when he said you have a four hour head start no one's been following you Bells. I don't think he expected you to call in backup" I was so relieved to hear that Emmet climbed out the car winking at me "see you in a bit Bells" as he made his way back over to the tree line. I looked back over to Jasper "I'm guessing you want to drive?" he smiled at that then got out the car and walked round as I shuffled across onto the passenger seat.

Jaspers driving was even faster than I remembered, I could tell Jasper was having a conversation with Emmet from the low murmur that was coming out his lips that was too fast for me to understand. I didn't want to sleep though I knew I would have nightmares so I stayed awake, watching for glimpses of Emmet in the tree line after ten minutes of not seeing him I decided to break the silence. "Is Emmet alright?" I asked Jasper he seemed surprised by my question I clarified "I haven't seen him in the tree line for a while" Jasper smiled at that "you were always to observant you know that? And so is the family in the blur car just behind us the kids were doing exactly the same thing you were, so he's dropped back further into the tree line slightly" "cool" I replied with that conversation dead, I decided to open the box at my feet and had another look at my passport. Jasper glanced over "Do you like it?" he asked "I had it made before I even knew your name." "Why?" I asked in return. "Because Alice said you would be a very important family member someday, and I always protect my family, it's my job to get all the fake documents sorted whenever we move town." Absorbing that information "Is that who Jenks is? The person who fakes all the documents" I was no curious. "Yes, that's Jenks thought you might need him if we were too far away or whatever. He would do anything you asked if you mentioned my name" He looked slightly mischievous "Do you pay that well?" it must be the money. "It's not just the money that makes Jenks create the documents for me with no questions asked, you've only ever experienced one side of my gift." It was only when he said that, that I realised I was way to calm for the situation I'm in "Hey I didn't even notice you had done that" I pouted "I must be out of practise usually I can tell". This made Jasper chuckle but he never lifted that artificial calm feeling I was now aware of. "Anyway I find humans that I work in this way respond best to fear, Jenks will never know why but he has always been and will always be absolutely terrified of me."

I was just about to reply when Jaspers phone went off he immediately answered, he spoke in a series of low murmurs before he flipped his phone shut and answered my unasked question. "Alice is closing in on Edward, she estimates that they will be here by tomorrow evening, and we are currently ten minutes away" Jasper didn't let me react to that news emotionally he kept my emotions subdued with an even stronger dose of artificial calm, but that didn't stop my thoughts running wild even through what Jasper and Emmet said that he still loved me that he never stopped I was slightly nervous to see him again the man that broke my heart that made me crippled with anxiety and depression, even though my heart yearned to see him again to feel whole again I don't think I would survive if after this threat was dealt with he decided once again that I would be safer without him. I felt Jasper turn up the notch on his gift now going passed calm and into drowsy. "Jasper" I called quietly "I don't want to go to sleep" he gave me a dubious look but let up a little still keeping the calm there for which I was grateful but I now felt more alert and awake. Jasper shifted in his seat as he turned off the main road and onto a similar looking driveway to that in Forks, it was slightly shorter and we pulled up to a more rustic red brick house, that was still huge. On the porch of this house stood Esme.

She looked as if she had been crying, or the closest she could get to. She stayed on the porch I think slightly afraid I would hate her, but all it took was one look from me and she was over in a flash pulling me into a hug sobbing apologies that they should never have left. Jasper remained by our side and a few seconds later was joined by Emmet who was just returning his pone to his pocket. Jasper looked around cautiously "maybe its best if we move inside the house, I'm sure Bella is freezing out here." He sounded like he said the last bit as an afterthought. Esme hurried me inside and offered me every type of drink you could possibly by in a supermarket non-alcoholic of course. Jasper and Emmet then got in to a very detailed conversation about battle plans but after the first two sentences I tuned out falling asleep with my head on Esme's lap and my feet resting on Emmet finally feeling comfy and safe in the presence of well half my family.


End file.
